Sigma (Mega Man)
Sigma is a character and main antagonist of the Mega Man X series. He was once the greatest Maverick Hunter ever until he was infected by the Repolid Virus with his battle with Zero which infected him with the Maverick Virus (Possibly created by Dr.Wily) and caused him to rebel. This also caused Zero to change sides too to good thus ruining Dr.Wily's plans to release the dangerous Maverick Zero on the world. Main Allies: Sektor, Clu and possibly Asura Main Enemies: X , V, Alucard and Zero He is voiced by Gerald Matthews Sigma is supposely immortal as he always returns from the dead and ends up being the villain and final boss (just like Dr.Wily in the orginal) of almost all of the X games with the expection being Mega Man X 8. Sigma's immortality comes from the fact he has the Maverick Virus inside him. Apart from his great power and his ability to go all one angel in his battles, his weapon of choice is a saber like beam sword. He represents the middle of Hunson Abadeer and Discord, as he is neither a villain out to be respected like Hunson Abadeer, Nor is he a villain who wishes to inspire fear and cause chaos like Discord. He is more dedicated to getting rid of the most promient spieces in this multiuniverse being humans with the belief that humans are horrible people who destroy things that aren't completely loyal. Despite this, one can't but feel his reasoning is not without some merit considering many of the human villains in the multiuniverse. He believes Reploids have excellent potential to better the world, but he feels that humanity is keeping Reploids down. His Goals 1. Take over the Multiuniverse and have Mavericks be the ruling species as he truly belives Mavericks are looked down upon by other species (namly humans) 2. Kill Humanity, Sigma believes humans are evil and the real villains of the universe. (He does though spare ones that choose to serve him) He also wants to take Disney down a peg as he believes Disney is hogging too much of the multiuniverse and pushing out other universes 3. Force X to reach his fullest potential After his many plans he decided to time travel back to the present Where he hides in the shadows getting his grand plans to work while observing other villains and their plans, Such as The Joker and Uka Uka. Sigma waits for the opporunity to show himself and begin his many plans. At the current moment he is obesrving the plans of the Immortal Fraction and The Children of Megatron. Sigma may be one of the newcomers of main villains but he will show that he is the one of the most dangerous threats the multiuniverrse has eclpising and be more threatening than almost all the villains with a few exceptions. His extreme danger will come from his high intellgence, knowledge of the future, chariasma, his strength and ability to effecitvly predict his enemies's actions. When Sigma travels to the past he meets a cyborg ninja known as Sektor. The two fight and Sigma wins but he spares Sektor. Sigma tells Sektor his plans for the Multi-Universe and Sektor saw that they both share the same goals and asks to join with him. Sigma agrees and Sektor even gives Sigma additional weapons, soldiers and other resoures and then they recurt other villains in the Multi-Universe and form an organzation. He is the archenemy of X and one of Zero's, his plans are always foiled by them, but he decides to make sure X and Zero doesn't succeed this time. Although Zero and X are his archenemies, he is very interested in X's unlimited potential as a Reploid and would like to fight X at this very best. Sigma also belives that if X and Zero just listen to him, he can lead them and his world into a renassiance for second rate Mavericks. Sigma finally appears after Zeus's defeat and recurits in the tratiors Asura, Syndrome, T-1000 and Jim Morality to join up with him and his organzation. It is revealed that Sigma was using the Immortal Fraction and Zeus himself for his own ends as he had a desire to recurit more allies to his cause. He conviced the later three first and then the former to follow him and his plans. Sigma then meets Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger and Alec Trevalyn and convices them to betray Galvatron and work for him as he will insure of their respect. The Villains name Sigma their emperor and Sigma gives Sektor the role of apprentice i.e "Darth Sektor." Allies: Sektor, Vile, HP, Tarrlok, Wuya, Clu, Ridley, Napoelon, King Laufey, Asura, Jim Morality, T-1000, Syndrome, Alvin the Treachrous, Big D, Cyrus, Carla Radmes, Davy Jones, Dr.M, General Shepherd, Ghastly King, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Mandarin, Mr.Burns, Nero, XANA, Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger, Alec Trevalyn, Krang Enemies: X, Zero, Axl, Discord, The Dystopia League, Captain Knuckles and The P Team, Dib and M.O.D.A.B, Bender and the B Team, The Alpha Team, The V Crusaders, Dr.Weil, Malefor, The League of Darkness The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Sigma is set to appear in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny as the secondary main villain of the story playing off against the heroes and battling against Discord and the Dystopia League. He recurits allies and a few of the remaining members of Vilgax's allegiance and the Immortal Fraction to help him with his plans. Sigma is out for Discord due to their time when they reculantly worked together to overthrow Zeus with the help of Hunson Abadeer. The three fought and Hunson won, yet Sigma went back to his time. He is the main antagonist of the Membrane Elite storyline, the secondary main antagonist of The B Crew Storyline and one of the two main villains of Lizbeth and the Helper Squad's storylines Sigma overhears the story of his newcomers and he decides to help them against Discord and puts his plans to work. First off, he sents Shepherd to keep his eyes on any potential threat to his plans. He sents the traitors up against Discord's men and they suceed. Sigma has claim on Hannibal and Boddicker but Gravemind escaped and infected Syndrome and Asura. Sigma calls Discord and gives him a ulmatium to back off or he and his allies kill his allies. Discord has none of it and challenges him to a fight on the Republic with their Star Wars Allies. He sends Sektor on a scouting mission to test The Scorpion Squad on their abilities so he take into account their skill when he faces them himself. He is dissapointed with Vile's death as he just knew that his violent personality was a bad thing. He recurits Krang under request of Tarrlok as the brain has plans of retaling on Discord. Sigma schemes to hold a rally to persaude the people of the multiuniverse to follow him in taking over the multiuniverse. He tells the people about the evils of Disney and Humanity as he feels that they are destroying the multiuniverse as opposing to saving it. He even refers to humanity to the true incarnation of evil where his points were not completely unfound. However V, Lizbeth and the others were there and Lizbeth challenged that opinon and heatingly disccused it. Impressed by her determination and truthness, he decided to let her and other humans like her live. Though V doesn't buy it for a second Sigma then makes his next move on the Destroy All Humans Universe where he and his allies attack and have a war with the Furons. The only reason he lost was X's involvement, Sigma though is pleased that X has finally arrives. Sigma then is questioned by his plans to take Disney down to an equal level, he states that Disney doesn't deserve it's power but Disney its self is the problem since because of this why those children of Galvatron go after it. Sigma then decides not to off X or anyone else since he needs them at their best before he leaves. Crypto trys to stop him, but Sigma makes short work of him by slashing him with his light/beam saber. Sigma then bait and switches the kidnap with the help of Mr.Burns, General Shepherd, Big D, Tarrlok and Mandarin. Sigma then meets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Finn, Marceline and Arbiter and trys to get the former three to his side. Sigma then finally meets the Helper Squad and has some his members fight them while he goes back to work. He and Sektor discuss how their plan is going when his office is boarded by Hunson, Lizbeth, Maka, Ciel, Zero, V, Alucard and eventually Discord and the three villains argue among themselves. Sigma continues his plans such as aiding the B Crew to get to Discord when they met Axl and Alie and he leaves the Memvbrane Elite since he wants them to take down Discord so he can get further in his schemes. He ditches Veger for his betrayal to the team. He ambushes Discord and Abadeer and a 3 way conflict continues. Sigma is first on the chooping block with defeating and he is faced by Dib, X and Boomer. He is defeated and destroyed by the trio. Before hand he hands Sektor a way to fight Frost and win the Lin Kuai and the Dragon Medallion fairly. Legends Of Light and Darkness Sigma returns being rebuilt and joins forces with Hunson Abadeer, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Pollo, Harvey Finevoice and Dr.Linksano to defeat Dr.Weil and Malefor. Sigma and Hunson work together to take Nightmare Rarity and while she escapes they did their work. The 11 leave to do more work and that work is the Destroyer which Linkara briefs him about. When given the task of Weil or Malefor, Sigma makes his own suggestion to go for both though Ciel reminds him they can't split up to do it. Sigma and Hunson both fight the League of Darkness soliders where Osmund Saddler tires to get rid of the two. Sigma covers Hunson as Hunson fights Saddler. Sigma helps the team get Dr.Weil and Maelfor, before they're done he is killed offscreen by a unidentifed assaliant. Mmxsigma.jpg 1000px-Neo_2SigmaX3.jpg 1000px-X4Sigma.jpg 1000px-X6Sigma.jpg SigmaBustMMX7.jpg X2_sigma.jpg X5Sigma.jpg sigma.png Snapshot 1 (27-12-2012 10-27 AM).png Snapshot 2 (27-12-2012 10-30 AM).png Snapshot 3 (27-12-2012 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 4 (27-12-2012 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 5 (27-12-2012 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 6 (27-12-2012 10-33 AM).png Snapshot 8 (27-12-2012 10-35 AM).png untitled 8.png 1.jpg 4.1.jpg 8.jpg 9.png 7sih.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Main Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Robots Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Immortals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemies Category:Characters from the Future Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Characters Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Rivals Category:Non Humans Category:The Σ Organzation Founders Category:Main Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Partner Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Misanthropes Category:Human haters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Reploids Category:Deceased Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Main Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Anarchist Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Scythe Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Claw Wielders Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Shieldmen Category:Caped Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters brought back from the dead Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Guest Stars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Creations of Science Category:Characters voiced by Gerald Matthews